Melanie
Melanie (Japanese: ミドリ Midori) is a girl who lives in a Hidden Village located in the mountains somewhere between Cerulean City and Vermilion City. In the anime Melanie was the character of the day in Bulbasaur and the Hidden Village. , , and were on their way to Vermilion City when Misty saw an . Misty tried to catch it when a stopped her with a . Ash tried to catch the Bulbasaur, but the two Pokémon escaped. Ash and tried to keep on traveling, but got caught in a series of traps, including a collapsing bridge, a pit, and a net. Brock fell into the river, but was saved by a beautiful girl named Melanie. She cared for Pokémon who have been abandoned in the forest. Melanie set the traps to try to deter people from catching the Pokémon she cared for. Melanie allowed Ash and his friends to visit her Hidden Village of Pokémon if they promised not to catch any. Melanie explained that Bulbasaur had sworn to protect the other sick Pokémon. Bulbasaur continued to distrust Ash and Misty. attacked the village and tried to steal all the Pokémon, but Bulbasaur and Ash were able to defeat them. Melanie insisted that Ash take Bulbasaur with him, since Bulbasaur wasn't able to grow and be strong at all in the forest. Melanie thought that the Pokémon were getting too lazy with Bulbasaur to take care of them and they needed to be reintroduced into the wild. According to her, Bulbasaur would agree if Ash battled him; after winning that battle, Ash caught Bulbasaur, and everyone parted ways. She reappeared in Bulbasaur's flashback in Bulbasaur... the Ambassador!. Pokémon This list is for the Pokémon Melanie cared for in the Pokémon anime. Cared for attempts to catch Oddish in Bulbasaur and the Hidden Village despite not being a type because she thought it was cute. She was prevented from doing so, however, by a Bulbasaur, which later escaped through the bushes. Misty later apologized to it for trying to catch it while in the Hidden Village. Later, arrived with its new mecha and Oddish was nearly sucked up by it. However, Bulbasaur helped it retreat to safety. It reappeared in Ash and Bulbasaur's flashbacks in Bulbasaur... the Ambassador! and Gathering the Gang of Four!. None of Oddish's moves are known.}} at the Hidden Village. It appeared in Bulbasaur and the Hidden Village at the Hidden Village, eating food with the other Pokémon. When attacked the village, the group helped it retreat to safety. Later, it said goodbye to the group. It reappeared in Bulbasaur's flashback in Bulbasaur... the Ambassador!. None of Caterpie's moves are known.}} at the Hidden Village. It appeared in Bulbasaur and the Hidden Village at the Hidden Village, eating food with the other Pokémon. When attacked the village, the group helped it retreat to safety. Later, it said goodbye to the group. It reappeared in Bulbasaur's flashback in Bulbasaur... the Ambassador!. None of Weepinbell's moves are known.}} Jimmy Zoppi |desc=Melanie cared for two at the Hidden Village. They appeared in Bulbasaur and the Hidden Village at the Hidden Village, eating food with the other Pokémon. When attacked the village, the group helped them retreat to safety. Later, they said goodbye to the group. They reappeared in Bulbasaur's flashback in Bulbasaur... the Ambassador!. None of the Rattata's moves are known.}} at the Hidden Village. It appeared in Bulbasaur and the Hidden Village at the Hidden Village, eating food with the other Pokémon. It was then seen being handled by and Melanie. When attacked, the group helped it retreat to safety. Later, it said goodbye to the group. It reappeared in Bulbasaur's flashback in Bulbasaur... the Ambassador!. None of Paras' moves are known.}} at the Hidden Village. It appeared in Bulbasaur and the Hidden Village at the Hidden Village, having fun in the water before being soaked by . It was caught later when and its new mecha arrived, but the group helped it retreat to safety. It reappeared in Bulbasaur's flashback in Bulbasaur... the Ambassador!. None of Magikarp's moves are known.}} at the Hidden Village. It appeared in Bulbasaur and the Hidden Village at the Hidden Village, having fun in the water before being soaked by . It was caught later when and its new mecha arrived, but the group helped it retreat to safety. It reappeared in Bulbasaur's flashback in Bulbasaur... the Ambassador!. None of Staryu's moves are known.}} Given away used to live at the Hidden Village but became 's in the end. It first appeared stopping capturing an which lives at the Hidden Village with and was able to stop Ash and his from capturing itself. Bulbasaur and Oddish then escaped back to the Hidden Village, and it was then seen running past Ash and . It later appeared when and its new mecha appeared, where it helped Oddish to safety. Bulbasaur, with the help of Ash's Pidgeotto, sent Team Rocket blasting off. Later, it battled Ash with his . Pikachu was close to fainting, but was ultimately able to get Bulbasaur on its back by shocking its Vine Whip. This allowed Ash to successfully catch the Seed Pokémon.}} Voice actors |bordercolor= |ja=兵藤まこ Mako Hyōdō |en=Tara Jayne |he=דון לני-גבאי Dawn Lanny-Gabay |fi=Jenni Sivonen |it=Ludovica de Caro (K2 dub) |no=Katrine Blomstrand |es_eu=Cristina Yuste |es_la=Mayra Arellano |pt_br=Tânia Gaidarji |pl=Anna Bielańska }} In the manga In The Electric Tale of Pikachu manga Melanie also makes an appearance in The Electric Tale of Pikachu . A.J. and Samurai wanted to take and to find her Hidden Village. According to rumor, it was a garden protected by a goddess and funded by some rich philanthropists. On the way, Ash accidentally left behind when the little mouse got distracted by an abandoned and . Squirtle wanted to take the two other supposedly abandoned Pokémon to the Hidden Village, which was a paradise according to legends amongst Pokémon. Pikachu, Charmander, and Squirtle arrived at the Hidden Village after a long journey. Along the way they had joined up with a and . They also brought along Jessie, James, and - who had convinced the group of Pokémon that they wanted to live in a quiet mountain village. Melanie was viewed as a goddess to the Pokémon. She welcomed everyone to the Hidden Village, where Pokémon were allowed to heal physical and spiritual wounds in peace. Team Rocket started to catch all the wild Pokémon, but Pikachu and Kangaskhan teamed up and blasted the thieves off with a and combo. In the end, Charmander was reunited with Damian, and Squirtle stayed behind with Melanie. Pokémon This listing is for the Pokémon Melanie cared for in the Electric Tale of Pikachu manga. Released when its owner was not available due to an accident which resulted him in being hospitalized. Ten days later, Charmander went with and to the Hidden Village. Soon after, Charmander was reunited with Damian.}} In the games In , Let's Go, Pikachu!, and Let's Go, Eevee!, a girl based on Melanie appears in Cerulean City, unlike the anime, in which she lives in a rural area. In Yellow, she will give out a Bulbasaur if the 's friendship with the starter Pikachu is 147 or higher. In Let's Go, Pikachu! and Let's Go, Eevee!, she will give the player a Bulbasaur if they have caught 30 or more individual Pokémon. Pokémon Caring for Gives away Quotes * If the starter Pikachu's friendship is 146 or lower :"I take care of injured Pokémon. I nursed this Bulbasaur back to health. It needs a good trainer to take care of it now." * If the starter Pikachu's friendship is 147 or higher :"I take care of injured Pokémon. I nursed this Bulbasaur back to health. It needs a good trainer to take care of it now. I know! Would you take care of this Bulbasaur?" ::No: "Oh... That's too bad..." ::Yes: (after giving the Bulbasaur to the player) "Please take care of Bulbasaur!" * If talked to again :"Is Bulbasaur doing well?" Trivia * Her Japanese name is a pun on her preference of Pokémon. 緑 midori is Japanese for green, as well as being a woman's name. Category:Kanto characters of the day Category:Electric Tale of Pikachu characters Category:Female characters Category:Anime characters de:Melanie (Kanto) es:Melanie fr:Mélanie it:Melanie ja:ミドリ zh:小翠